


Felix.

by Vulpis_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpis_Writes/pseuds/Vulpis_Writes
Summary: Gay boy. Also a dark elf.





	1. Sticky.

He dropped the knife.  Thick crimson liquid pooled onto the floor.  It seeped into the cracks between the tiles, beginning to coagulate.  The boy dropped to his knees, sinking his hands into the red nectar.  He licked the ground and moaned at the sensation of bitterness turning into something as sweet as warm honey.  He crawled closer to the wound from which the blood seeped out.  His fingers inched up the woman’s thighs, slowly making his way to her stomach.  He shuddered out a moan and plunged his hands into the fruits of his labor.  The woman made an odd choking noise, still trying to fight back even after all this time.  The boy, however, did not let her silent agony distract him from his euphoria.  He tore out her intestines, tossing them all aside.  He sunk his head into the woman’s body and slurped her bodily fluids noisily.  He tore into her guts, blood and juices spraying his face.  As he feasted upon her insides, the woman was holding onto her last shreds of life.  Her heart kept beating as her brain was working frivolously, determined to fix its body.  A final, weak  _thump-thump_ was heard.  And that was it.  The boy was oblivious to the females death.  Finally, the blood stopped flowing.  It was sticky.  Almost jelly-like. He sat back, observing the grotesque scene he had created.  His silver hair stuck to his face, his eyes showed no sign of the monster he had been just moments before.  He tilted his head back and breathed out, the sweet aftertaste fresh on his tongue.  It was preferable when compared to the coppery scent now surrounding him.  He lingered only a few moments longer before slowly standing.  He didn’t bother cleaning up after himself.


	2. Shower.

As he walked inside of his shabby two bedroom, one bathroom apartment, he kicked off his shoes.  He briefly paused on his way to the shower to grab a fizzy juice from his fridge. He smiled lightly at the irony of these drinks and where he got them from.  He went to his bathroom, setting the juice down on the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. Dried blood stained his face. He pulled off his turtleneck and allowed it to drop to the floor.  Next he pulled off his jeans, they were soaked in blood and sweat. He threw those in the same general area as he did the shirt. Finally, he peeled off his underwear. They were absolutely drenched from the sweat caused by the heat of the woman’s body.  And his own filthy anticipation, of course. He stared down at himself for a few moments. Once again feeling the corner of his mouth upturn slightly as he remembered the irony of the situation. He wasn’t even attracted to women. Yet, it seemed women were more often than not the targets of his macabre pleasures.  Yes, as ironic as it seems, the boy was gay. He didn’t know himself until a man had asked him out. He didn’t feel a powerful urge to kill the man. He just wanted to snuggle up to him and read a book. He sometimes briefly worried about how things would turn out of he were to find out about his little  _past-time._  He wandered out of his thoughts and got up, turning on the shower.  He stepped inside, allowing himself to adjust to the water temperature.  For the first few minutes, he simply stood, allowed the water to wrap about him like a warm embrace.  It rinsed away the dried blood on his back and face. He grabbed the soap bar and lathered himself up.  Starting with his face, he shut his eyes and continued down his body, going down his chest, then his stomach... He put the soap back and felt his eyes beginning to burn from the soap suds that had made their way past his eyelids.  He rinsed his body clean of the soap and washed his hair afterwards. He rubbed out whatever dirt and grime that had managed to get into his scalp. He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel. He picked up the soiled clothes and bunched them up, throwing them into a trash bag.  He grabbed the still unopened drink and walked out of his bathroom and into his bedroom. He didn’t bother getting dressed, he simply collapsed onto his bed and pulled his comforter around him. He opened the drink, hearing the small  _crack_  of the carbonation being released.  He drank two sips and set it on his bedside table before succumbing to the comfort of his bed.


	3. Again.

    Her lips were warm and soft.  His hands trailed up and down her body.  He teasingly sucked and bit at her neck, relishing the girls small mewls.  He spared a glance to look her body over.  She had tried her hardest to look beautiful for him.  Pink lip gloss, a full face of makeup, styled hair, a cute summer dress, and a coat that now lay somewhere in the room, surely forgotten.  The girl was luxuriating in the moment, she hoped it would never end. 

_But it will..._

Felix was now coaxing the pink and white dress off of the girls body.  She barely hesitated in taking it off.  Tossing it aside, he pushed her onto the couch, smirking when she shivered as the cold leather met her skin.  He lifted up her back just enough for him to unhook her bra, which he now noticed to be mainly comprised of black lace.  He suckled gently around her right breast, before taking the supple nipple into his mouth.  He heard the girls mewls and pleas as he swirled his tongue around.  He took to her other nipple with his hand, gently rolling and pinching it.  Soon, he grew tired of the sounds of her mewling.  He wanted to hear something else.  To  _feel_ something else.

_Soon..._

He allowed his hand to travel up her thigh slowly.  With every inch, he slowly, but surely, began pressing harder... and harder... 

_Closer..._

The girl had stopped mewling, now staring confusedly at the man in front of her.  He smiled at her, encouraging her to smile back.  He leaned into her face, aiming to kiss her.  The girl tilted her head up, so she could properly receive the kiss.  

_Now!_

The girls eyes opened as wide as they could as her brain tried to process what had just happened to her.  Blood quickly seeped out of the newly formed wound.  Felix looked pleased with himself as he saw the shock turn to pure panic.  He dropped the knife, quickly moving to cover her mouth with his hand.  The girl could taste blood as she attempted to scream.  He pinned her to the couch with one arm and waited for her to stop struggling.  The blood dripped off the couch with a sickening  _plop._ She promptly passed out from the pain only a few moments later.  Felix straddled the girl and leaned into the wound, once again beginning the ritual that would satiate his sick desire.


End file.
